In a World Not My Own
by VixenNokofo
Summary: What happens when a girl is forced to go to an all boy school to help her hide from assassins.
1. Kuro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; that Misho what's his name does.**

**A/N: I have made some of the Naruto characters younger such as Kakashi, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and some of the teachers. They are Itachi and the Akatski's age. Everyone else is between 14 and 16.**

Kuro's Profile

Description: Long black ankle length hair

Piercing violet eyes

She likes to wear clothes depending on her mood

She is a tomboy (meaning she loves football, video games, etc.)

She can be girly

Age: 15

Personality: She are like fire calm but if she get mad, angry or frustrated she tends to go berserk. She fights with the ability to control fire, she is also great at aiming and specializes in long ranged attacks.

Past: Her mother died a few minutes after she was born, so she grew up with only her father. Her father treated her as a boy, so she grew up as tomboy. When she was 6, her father died in a car accident while she was in the car. She was taken to a foster home full of boys, where she continued growing up a tomboy. Someone eventually adopted her and took her from the foster home. The person who adopted her taught her ninja skills so she could be an assassin. She was very successful in learning ninja arts. When she was 14, she was caught killing someone very important to the government. They sent her to the only school that taught the ninja arts, an ALL BOY SCHOOL.


	2. Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Do I really have to put a disclaimer on all my stories it takes to much time.**

Chapter 1

Caught in the Act

You're running down a dark alley. Looking for the right building, the home of your target.

"_It should be around here somewhere," _you think to yourself. "_Sensei said it was here, wait, there it is."_

In front of you is large skyscraper with all the lights off. When you get to the door of the building you stop.

"_Sensei said they have a lot of security at the door, but it's weak at the roof," _you think going over the plan in your head. You put your hands together and send chakra to your feet. When you get enough chakra in your feet you start to climb the wall of the building. When you get to the roof you sneak into the door and slowly climb down the stairs keeping an eye out for guards and security cameras.

"_Ok my targets on the 32__nd__ floor, I'm on the 38__th__, only 6 more to go." _When you get to the 32nd floor you see 10 to 15 security guards.

"_Their obviously waiting for someone," _you silently giggle to yourself. "_How am I going to get the guards away?"_

You think back on the floors you came from and remember one of them had a kitchen. You go back to that floor and turn on the stove and place a rag on top of the flame. You sneak back to the 32nd floor and wait till the fire alarm goes off. A few minutes later it does. Most of the guards go to check out the problem, leaving only 5 left.

"_Now that is much easier to do this in secret, I could have killed them all but it would have caused a lot of noise,"_ you say sneaking closer to the remaining guards. You throw a shuriken and hit the closest guard; he slumps in his chair, making it look like he's sleeping. The other guards don't notice. You wait till one more guard falls asleep, when he finally does you throw a shuriken at him, it hits his target. The other three walk down the hall leaving the door unguarded. You slowly sneak up to the door and it's locked. You take out one of you needles and pick the lock.

You walk into the room, and find your target sleeping at his desk. You move behind him and take out another needle and stab it into his voice box so he can't talk or scream. He wakes up and looks you in the eyes. You stare at him and see fear all over his face, you smile. He tries to scream for the guards outside but is unsuccessful. You take out your katana and cut his throat. He dies instantly.

Suddenly you hear many people running up the hall to the room your standing in. You look down at the dead body in front of you and see that his glasses are actually a camera.

"_Shit, I can't believe I was so careless,"_ You mental slap yourself on the forehead.

Outside are FBI agents coming for you. They bust in and surround you. You turn to jump out the window but someone is standing there. You try to escape but they catch you 

"LET ME GO DAMMIT, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME YOU BASTARDS," you scream at the top of your lungs. You struggle to get free from their grip but they outnumber you, 10 to 1.


	3. SCHOOL HELL NO, I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Disclaimers take to much time.**

Chapter 2

SCHOOL! HELL NO, I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!

_Previously…_

Suddenly you hear many people running up the hall to the room your standing in. You look down at the dead body in front of you and see that his glasses are actually a camera.

"_Shit, I can't believe I was so careless,"_ You mental slap yourself on the forehead.

Outside are FBI agents coming for you. They bust in and surround you. You turn to jump out the window but someone is standing there. You try to escape but they catch you.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME YOU BASTARDS," you scream at the top of your lungs. You struggle to get free from their grip but they outnumber you, 10 to 1.

_Now…_

"We are taking you to the chief and ask what he wants us to do with you," one of the men says.

You suddenly break free of their grip and start to run toward the window. They try to stop you take out katana and kill each one that stands in your way. Suddenly you can't move; you can't even move turn your head to see what's stopping you.

"Thank you, ninja Nara," says an agent behind you.

**A/N: Yes, the Naruto guys work for the FBI.**

You nod your head unwillingly. You then put your arms behind your head and lean back.

**A/N: Shika's favorite position.**

"No problem," a new voice says.

"Who are you," you say through clenched teeth.

"You'll find out soon enough," an older man says.

"Chief, I didn't know you were coming," the team leader says. You see him salute out of the corner of your eye.

"Nara, put her hands behind her back," the chief says. You fight as your hands are put behind your as if the had a mind of their own.

"Thank you, arrest her and turn around so I can see her Agent Brown," the chief says, "Nara release her."

"Yes sir," the team leader says. You now can move on your own. As you're turned around you glare at your captive. "_How did he do that?"_ you ask yourself. He just stares at you with a who-is-this-girl look on his face. You continue to glare at him.

"I see you can perform the ninja arts, I think we will recruit you," the chief says looking you over.

"Recruit me for what?" you ask turning your glare toward the chief. He stares back.

"Recruit you for help in situations like these," the chief replies, " but you'll have to go to school to help you train for tougher situations, I'm sure you can handle that, right?" he asks knowing your answer.

"SCHOOL, HELL NO. I AM NOT GOING SCHOOL!" you scream.

"Um chief, you do realize that it is an all boy school, right?" the ninja in front of her asks.

"Yes I know, but she is the only girl that we know of that has ninja powers," the chief asks still looking at you.

"What a drag, a girl at school," the ninja says rolling his eyes, "Where will she be staying?"

"In your dorm building of course, she does have your skills, she might blow our cover if she was put anywhere else," he replies. The chief turns and walks away, "Agent Brown you know where to take her."

Agent Brown grabs your arms and pushes toward the door, "Come on Nara."

"I do have a name you know," he says annoyed.

"Here you will be called Nara, I don't care what your name is at school," Agent Brown says, "Stop struggling, you little witch."

"Let me go, you bastard," you stay still being pushed. He turns you around and slaps with the back of his hand. You don't wince, but everyone around does even from the noise it made. You glare at him with a red hand print on your right cheek. He turns you back around and you walk willingly to where he wants you to go defeated. "_Sensei where are you?" _you ask yourself.

_Couple days later…_

"Hello, I'm the principal of this school, what is your name?" a man with a receding hair line asks the boy in front of him.

"My name is Kuro Metsuki," you reply. You're wearing a disguise that makes you look like a guy. You have on baggy blue jeans, a Colts hoodie, a ball cap, and combat boots. You have your hood up to hide your hair; you're also chewing gum to help you sound more like a boy.

"Thank you, here is your schedule, dorm room number and key, and uniform," he says when he finds your name on his computer. He hands you all your information, "I hope you have a good year here at Langley Boarding School."

You walk out of his office to see the ninja who helped capture you waiting with his friends.

"What are you doing here?" you ask clearly angry.

"We're here to escort you to our dorm building," a blonde boy asks.

"Thanks but no thanks," you say and walk passed them.

"Uh, the dorm building is the other way," the blond says chuckling. You look down at your paper and it shows you directions to the building. You quickly turn around and start to run there ninja style but someone stops you. You look up and gasp.

"Sensei?" you ask amazed he's here. He looks down at without recognition in his expression.

"Not here, you'll blow our cover," he says calmly.

"I don't care about _our_ cover, don't you recognize me?" you ask.

"Yes, Kuro I recognize you, at first I didn't, very good disguise to be able to cover your very girly figure," he replies smiling. The boys behind you all gasp in unison except for the Nara kid, who has seen you already.

"What he's a girl, I mean she's a girl wearing boy clothes?" the blond asks still confused.

"Yes I'm a g-," you start to say, but the man in front of you cuts you off.

"Not here, Kuro, wait till we get to the dorms," the man says. You give a short nod. The group walks back to their dorms.

"I really hate walking," the Nara kid says.

"You think everything is too troublesome, Shikamaru, you're lazy, stop complaining," a fat boy asks.

"Shut up Choji, you eat all the time, I should be able to complain from hearing all your whining about your hungry," Shika retorts.

**A/N: Shikamaru's name is to long to type. Yes, I'm really lazy.**

The boy doesn't have a comeback. You laugh to yourself, "_I can't believe he couldn't comeback with a comeback._"

"So since we know your name let me introduce you to everyone," says the blond changing the subject. You just roll your eyes.

"Later, Naruto, we're almost there," Sensei says.


	4. Introductions

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 3

Introductions

_Previously…_

"I really hate walking," the Nara kid says.

"You think everything is too troublesome, Shikamaru, you're lazy, stop complaining," a fat boy asks.

"Shut up Choji, you eat all the time, I should be able to complain from hearing all your whining about your hungry," Shika retorts.

**A/N: Shikamaru's name is to long to type. Yes, I'm really lazy.**

The boy doesn't have a comeback. You laugh to yourself, "_He didn't have a comeback._"

"So since we know your name let me introduce you to everyone," says the blond changing the subject. You just roll your eyes.

"Later, Naruto, we're almost there," Sensei says.

_Now…_

"Stupid key is not working again," the blond says struggling with the lock. You push him aside and take out a needle you hid in your sleeve and pick the lock. Everyone is amazed that you did it so quickly. Sensei just smiles.

**A/N: Bet you want to know who this Sensei guy is right? You'll find out soon enough. Remember he's the one that adopted Kuro.**

When you walk in the place is a mess. "_I can tell guys live here, lazy ones to,_" you think annoyed. When you get to the living room you see a big plasma screen TV and 4 older boys playing Halo 3. You grin excited, "_I can't wait to play games on that._"

"Well, since we're here let me introduce you to everybody," the blond says happily. You nod still staring at the TV.

"You're not even listening, are you?" the blond asks annoyed that you're just staring at the TV. You shake your head no. Suddenly the blond boy jumps in front of you to block your view of the TV, "What you've never seen a TV before?"

"Yes, I've seen a TV before, I just can't wait to play _Need_ _for_ _Speed:_ _Most_ _Wanted_ on it," you reply excited. Your "escorts" look at you with an oh-my-god look on their face.

"What?" you ask confused at the look on their faces.

"Kabuto, make dinner so we can make your new roommate welcome," says Sensei to one of the boys playing Halo 3.

"Kuro, your stuff is in your room, room…room, I can't remember," Sensei says thinking, "Naruto show her to her room, it's the only empty one left."

The boy nods, "Follow me." You follow him to your room and find all your stuff.

"How long is dinner going to take?" you ask.

"Don't know, let me find out," Naruto says. He steps out of the room, "HEY, KABUTO HOW LONG TILL DINNER IS READY?"

"30 TO 45 MINUTES, WE'RE HAVING PIZZA," someone yells back. Naruto steps back into the room.

"Did you get that?" he asks. You nod your head. "Why did you want to know?"

"I wanted to see if I had enough time to hook up all my stuff to this TV," you answer starting to unpack.

"Hold on, I'll get some help," he says running out of the room.

"I-," you start to say but he is already gone. You continue to unpack. A few minutes later Naruto comes back with the guys that were in the living room.

"Naruto said you needed help," the black haired boy says. "_Ooh, he's kind of cute,_" you think to yourself as you look over him.

**A/N: This is Itachi just so you know; didn't fell like writing a whole description of him.**

"Not really, but since you're here why not?" you say. You turn around and take of your hoodie and hat revealing your long black hair. The boys from the living room stare opened mouthed at you.

"Y-Y-You're a girl?" the cute one asks.

"Yeah, got a problem?" you ask confused that everyone doesn't expect you to be a girl. You turn ignoring the stare and start to plug up your DVD player and speakers. After a few minutes of gawking the guys start to help.

"PIZZA'S HERE," yells someone in a far room. You finish putting your clothes in draws and shoo the boys out your room.

"I have to get dressed, get I'm not wearing this," you say pushing them out. A few minutes later you come out wearing skin tight blue jeans and a sports bra top. Everyone is staring at you like they've never seen a girl before.

"What?" you ask to the guys sitting at the table. Amazingly the table and dining room is clean and everyone is sitting around it. "_No one has eaten anything, probably waiting on me,_" you think. You look around the table and see a few new faces you haven't seen before. You sit down in the only empty seat.

"You know you didn't have to wait on me to eat," you say.

"Yes, they know but I told them to," Sensei says. He is sitting at the head of the table. You are sitting to his right.

"I believe introductions are in order, who wants to go first?" Sensei asks.

**A/N: You still want to know who sensei is, don't you?**

"Me, me, Jiraiya-sensei, me first," Naruto says nearly knocking over the table.

**A/N: Ta-daaa! Bet you weren't expecting that!**

"Ok, go ahead Naruto," Sensei says. Naruto stands up from his seat and takes a bow.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto says.

"I figured that out along time ago, Naruto," you say, "I really want to eat, could we do this in a hurry?"

"Alright, next, just say your name, you don't have to stand, do it quickly, Kuro gets grumpy when she doesn't get to eat," Jiraiya says to everyone. They nod. The boy next to Naruto starts to speak.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku," the red head says without expression.

**A/N: I gave him a last name in this story for school purposes. They say their name in the order they are sitting if you want a diagram ask me. I give a lot of the characters their own last names instead of calling them by one it is more formal and they are in school.**

The boy next to him looks up, "My name is Neji Hyuuga."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother."  
"My name is Tobi Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's cousin."

"My name is Kankuro Sabaku, Gaara's older brother."

"My name is Sasori Akasuna, Kankuro and Gaara's cousin."

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki."

"My name is Zabuza Momochi."

"My name is Zetsu Katakana."

"My name is Diedara Okamoto."

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"My name is Orochimaru Morino."

"…Shino Aburame..."

"Shino doesn't talk much; my name is Kiba Inuzuka and this Akamaru." He pulls out a dog from the floor below him. "Aww he's cute," you say petting him.

"Hey, you met me earlier, Shikamaru Nara, Shika for short." You glare at the boy. Everyone looks at him confusedly, " Long story, tell ya later."

"I'm Choji Akimichi."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake." He has his nose in a book, you can't read the cover.

"I'm Iruka Umino."

**A/N: Not everyone is here yet.**

"Can we eat now?" you ask Sensei. He nods his head and you reach for the closest box. Choji reaches but is too late. He starts to growl at you then sees another box and grabs it. You lean back in your chair and start to eat. After a couple of bites Naruto says, " You haven't introduced yourself."

"Fine, my name is Kuro Metsuki," you say. Everyone continues to eat. You finish before everyone and go to your room to get your favorite game.

"Can I play this, or are you still hogging the PlayStation?"

"Yeah, you can play, we're done," Itachi says, "What is it anyway?"

"_Need for Speed: Most Wanted_," you reply getting it set up.

**A/N: Yes, I really love that game.**

"You…play videos games?" Kisame asks. You just nod your head already into the game and not really paying attention. One by one they come to watch you play.

"Hey, how did you get that car?" Naruto asks.

"I won it, retard, how else do get cars?" you respond annoyed he interrupted you.

"Shut up," Naruto says and stomps off.

_A few hours later…_

"Kuro you need to go to bed soon school starts tomorrow," Sensei says leaning out of his bedroom door. His door is closest to the living room. You save your game and turn it off and for bed. Everyone else follows suit.


	5. Day One: School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 4

Day One: School

_Previously…_

"Fine, my name is Kuro Metsuki, yes I have a boys name, gotta problem?" you ask to no one in particular. Everyone continues to eat. You finish before everyone and go to your room to get your favorite game.

"Can I play this, or are you still hogging the PlayStation?"

"Yeah, you can play, we're done," Itachi says, "What is it anyway?"

"_Need for Speed: Most Wanted_," you reply getting it set up.

**A/N: Yes, I really love that game.**

"You…play videos games?" Kisame asks. You just nod your head already into the game and not really paying attention. One by one they come to watch you play.

"Hey, how did you get that car?" Naruto asks.

"I won it, retard, how else do get cars?" you respond annoyed he interrupted you.

"Shut up," Naruto says and stomps off.

_A few hours later…_

"Kuro you need to go to bed soon school starts tomorrow," Sensei says leaning out of his bedroom door. His door is closest to the living room. You save your game and turn it off and for bed. Everyone else follows suit.

_Now… (Change of POV from 2__nd__ person to 1__st__ person)_

Thump thump thump

"Get up, Kuro, I have to explain something to you before you go to school," the person beating on the door says.

"All right," I mumble slowly turning over. I walk out slowly after getting dressed. When I get to the kitchen, I fix some cereal and curl up on the couch and eat it. Slowly everyone enters the room half asleep.

"Hey, Kuro," Naruto says excitedly.

"Shut…up…Naruto," I say angrily with eye lids have closed.

"Well who peed in your cheerios?" he asks. I look down at my cheerios and set them on the table cautiously.

"I'm not eating those anymore," I say having lost my appetite, "If you must know I'm not a morning person."

"Oh, just like everybody else," Naruto says sadly. He sits down beside me. Suddenly a boy in a green jumpsuit bursts through the door.

"GOOD MORNING, MY YOUTFUL FRIENDS," the boy screams. You roll your eyes, "_Great, another morning person, he's louder then Naruto, at least Naruto doesn't scream."_ I sink back into the couch hoping he didn't see me.

"Oh, you must be the new guy," the boy says pointing at me. _"Great he saw me."_ I think.

"Wait your not a guy your…a…a…A GIRL!" the boy says.

"Duh!" I say annoyed.

"Her name is Kuro Metsuki she came yesterday," Itachi explains.

"My name is Rock Lee, the youthful green beast of Lansing Academy," Lee says, "I thought we were mamomu met ma my." He mumbles the last because his mouth is covered by Jiraiya's hand.

**A/N: You will find out what he says later.**

"Ok, first I need to explain the rules to Kuro then you can get to class, in the mean time stay quiet," Jiraiya says. Everyone nods and exits to the kitchen to eat.

"Ok, first, you cannot, I mean not even a little, use your ninja skills, second, you have to learn something that's why you have to go to the school, do you understand?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Ok next, follow the schools rules, don't get into trouble," he adds, "See you later." He walks into the kitchen.

"Ok get to school everybody," he says to everyone, "Oh Kuro go dress like a boy, this is an all boy school." I nod and go to my room. A few minutes later I come out wearing baggy blue jeans a black hoodie and a ball cap.

"Uh, your gonna have to wear the uniform," Itachi says seeing my wardrobe.

"I don't have one," I say simply, chewing a piece of gum.

**A/N: She lost the one the principal gave her.**

"Jiraiya, Kuro doesn't have a school uniform," Itachi says into Jiraiya's room.

"Oh, yeah you have to wear this, where is the one the principal gave you earlier," he says giving me my uniform. "I lost it," I say going to my room. I start to put on the uniform. Suddenly I realize that I have boobs.

"Uh, I need uh…one of you to help me uh…with uh…something," I say embarrassed that everyone is staring at my chest.

"I'll help you," Gaara says stoically.

"Ok, thanks, let's go, NOW!" I say turning and run back to my room.

"What do you need help with?" Gaara asks as he enters the room.

"I need your help to get rid off these," I say pointing at my chest.


	6. New Guy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 5

New Guy?

_Previously…_

"Oh, yeah you have to wear this, sorry I didn't give it to you earlier," he says giving me my uniform. I go to my room and start to put on the uniform. Suddenly I realize that I have boobs.

"Uh, I need uh…one of you to help me uh…with uh…something," I say embarrassed that everyone is staring at my chest.

"I'll help you," Gaara says stoically.

"Ok, thanks, let's go, NOW!" I say turning and run back to my room.

"What do you need help with?" Gaara asks as he enters the room.

"I need your help to get rid off these," I say pointing at my chest.

_Now…_

"Why?" Gaara asks.

"Um, let me see, this is an all boy school, and…I'M A GIRL!" I say frustrated that I even had to explain.

"Point taken," Gaara says nodding, "I'll be right back."

"Whe-," I start to say but he's already left.

_Gaara POV…_

_Where are Lee's bandages?_ I think to myself searching for bandages in Lee's room.

"Uh…Gaara, what are you doing in my room, your room is down the hall?" Lee's asks from the door.

"I know where my room is I…um…I need to borrow some of your bandages for something," I reply still searching.

"Why?" Lee asks.

"I'll tell you later," I reply. Lee enters the room and walks to his closet door and opens it. Inside it is rolls and rolls of bandages.

_Oh, I didn't think to look in there._ I grab the bandages from Lee and head to Kuro's room.

"Where are you going? Lee asks as we past my room.

"I'm helping Kuro with her…uh…chest problem," I answer.

"Oh, what chest problem?" Lee asks.

_Lee, are you stupid?_ "Just think about it," I answer. Lee is silent for a moment.

"Ohhh, THAT chest problem," Lee says. We finally reach Kuro's room and she is sitting on her bed patiently. When we reach the door she looks at me and the bandages in my hand.

"Thanks," she says quietly.

**A/N: I know Gaara doesn't normally act like this but, he has to act like this sometime, he can't always be creepy and stoic.**

_Kuro's POV…_

"No problem, Kuro," Gaara says emotionless.

"Hey Kuro, do you mind if I help, I better at bandaging things than Gaara," Lee asks from behind Gaara.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm helping Gaara with your chest problem," Lee replies smartly.

"Fine," I answer Lee's previous question.

_5 minutes later…_

"Done, now it looks like you have pecs instead of breasts," Lee says looking at his handy work.

"Thanks, Lee, Gaara," I answer relieved.

"No big deal," Lee says. Gaara nods stoically.

"Hey, Kuro are you ready yet?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yeah," I yell back, "Let's go." Lee and Gaara nod. We all walk into the living room. Itachi looks me over, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say you look like a guy."

"Thanks," I reply to his compliment.

"Let's go," Jiraiya says, "Everyone load up in the bus."

"Wait, I am NOT riding a BUS to SCHOOL," I say, "Is my bike here?"

"No your bike is not here yet, besides if it was here you couldn't drive it to school, they don't allow students to drive to school, you can drive anywhere else but to school," Jiraiya explains. I sigh and roll my eyes, "Fine."

**A/N: They do have a parking lot but it is only for teachers and buses.**

We all get on the bus. Everyone starts to sit down.

"I get the back seats," I reply from behind Naruto.

"No you don't, only the seniors can sit back there," Naruto says.

"Watch me," I say. I jump over the seats and to the back and sit down.

"It's okay, Naruto, Kuro can sit back there, there is enough room, to share," Kakashi says.

"Kuro don't jump over the seats," Jiraiya scolds. I nod from the back. Jiraiya starts the bus and drives the bus to the next dorm. He stops in front of the dorm and gets out and runs inside. A few seconds later he comes out followed by another group of boys. _Oh great, normal people._ Jiraiya gets on the bus and sits down. The group of boys gets on and start sitting down. A few of the guys come to the back. I stare out the window.

"You're in my seat," a dark haired boy says.

**A/N: This is Akito. I'm too lazy to describe him.**

"I don't see your name on it," I reply still looking out the window.

"You must be new here," the dark haired boy says.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"First, I've never seen you around before and second, everyone here knows not to sit in this seat because it is mine," the boy explains.

"So," I state.

"Akito, just sit some where else," an older dark haired man says from the front.

"Yes, Hatori," Akito says. Akito sits in the empty seat beside me and glares in my direction. Jiraiya drives the bus to the next dorm and stops. On the drive way a few more boys are waiting along with an older man. The older man is staring at the school girls around him. _Pervert._ The kids get on the bus. The last boy on the bus sits down in front of me and takes off a wig to reveal long silver hair and dog ears. _Aw, they are so cute; I want to play with them. Why did I just think that? _The boy turns around and sees me.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"The new guy," I mutter.

"Hey, my name is Inuyasha, what's yours?" he asks.

"My name is Kuro," I say.

"Hey Koga, come meet the new guy," Inuyasha yells to some one toward the front.

"Be there in a sec," Koga says.

"So how long have you been here?" Inuyasha asks.

"I got here yesterday," I reply trying to ignore him unsuccessfully.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's up?" a boy says with pointed ears and brown hair.

"Hey, Koga, nothing I just wanted you to meet the new guy," Inuyasha says smiling.

"Why?" Koga asks.

"I just thought he might be your type," Inuyasha says. I quickly turn away from the window and glare at Inuyasha. _I just knew I wasn't gonna like him._

"What?" Inuyasha says to me innocently.

"Nothing, but I doubt I'm Koga's type," I answer.

"Yeah," Koga agrees.

"Shut up Koga, guy is your type, and besides Kuro is kinda pretty," Inuyasha says.

"How about you shut up Inuyasha," I say annoyed.

"Why don't you make me," he says standing up.

"Fine, I will," I say standing up matching his height.

"No, fighting," Hatori says, "I don't want to have to treat any injuries before training starts."

"If you two want to fight wait until we get to the gym, and you can spar," a purple haired boy says politely.

**A/N: I don't know what color hair Yuki has it looks purple in the anime.**

"I can't wait until we have gym, so I can kick your sorry ass," an orange haired boy yells.

"Shut up, stupid cat," the purple haired boy says calmly but clearly angry. I turn to look at the purple haired boy and nod, "What time do we have gym?"

"After lunch until the day is over," he answers. I nod and sit down.

"What are you chicken now?" Inuyasha antagonizes.

"Inuyasha, sit down, I don't want any dead bodies on this bus," Jiraiya says from the front of the bus.

"I promise I won't kill him," Inuyasha says.

"I'm not worried about Kuro, I'm more worried about her killing you," Jiraiya says.

"Whatever," Inuyasha says, "Did you just call Kuro a 'her'?"

"Yes, and?" Jiraiya says.

"Uh…If I'm not mistaken Kuro is a guy," Inuyasha states. I roll my eyes.

"I beg to differ," Lee says.

"And how would you know?" Inuyasha asks Lee.

"I had to help her get into her uniform this morning," Lee says. _Lee now would be the time to shut up._

"Lee, don't need the details of your sex life," Inuyasha says covering his face with his hand.

"I don't mean it like that," Lee says, "Kuro show them." I stand up and start unbuttoning my uniform shirt.


End file.
